


Mistletoe

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [16]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, HobbitAdvent, Mistletoe, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for the prompt: Mistletoe for Day 1 of 25 Days of the Hobbit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Mistletoe was a sacred plant, one of Yavanna's gifts, a danger and a blessing in equal measure. Marred by Melkor's wrath, still it served, and had a place in the order of things. Wax-white berries, gold-green leaves, roots that gathered nourishment from air and bark and the vigor of the trees on which it grew. The trees in turn (Yavanna's foremost joy) gave shelter to the birds that ate the fruit. Apple, hawthorn, oak and rowan, linden, birch, hornbeam and cherry all might host the golden branch that green in winter's snows yet fed the mistle thrush, and nested wrens.


End file.
